


An Angel's First Christmas

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel Loves Bees, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Construction Worker Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester and Food, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Loves Candy (Supernatural), Gabriel and Castiel love Christmas, Getting Together, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Over excited Angels, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Soulmates, Student Sam Winchester, Sweet Sam Winchester, no demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Cas and Gabriel are two over-excited angels eager to spend their first Christmas with their mates, only Sam and Dean don't usually celebrate after a life on the move. Hurt at seeing their angels upset Sam and Dean decide to find that festive cheer.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Anna Milton, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 42





	An Angel's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I'd finish in time, Sorry for any minor mistakes and Happy Christmas.

Hours after the funeral of their father on a grey February afternoon, Sam and Dean Winchester were in the Bunker kitchen, two knives on the table to cut the tattoos they never wanted.

It had been for their safety, but that was a lie born from a grieving man's fear.

In a world where Angel/Human matches were becoming more and more common the Winchester's had been one of the first families to gain matches for both of their children. Mary was a true believer in the power and majesty of Angels (something she instilled in her children through stories) and glowed with pride that her Sons were destined to be graced with an Angel's love.

Fate, however, threw a curveball, when Dean was eight and Sam four a fire tore through the Winchester house killing Mary. Feeling betrayed that the Angels Mary loved did nothing to save her John left with his two sons, immediately set out to find others who shared in his distrust.

His search was more than fruitful.

Growing up Dean remained the perfectly dutiful son, obeying his father and looking after Sammy, however, he still remembered the stories about angels his Mother told him before bed.

Because of her, he had faith.

Dean could sense the missing part of himself out there somewhere, certain his Angel had blue eyes.

On nights when their father would leave them alone in the motel of the week, Sam would request an Angel story asking so often Dean had started making up his own suspecting Sam knew.

“You sure about this?” asked Dean trying to shake away his memories, focusing on Sam Dean took a knife hold.

"Yeah, Dean I want to do this," showing he was serious Sam pulled off his t-shirt displaying the tattoo he shared with his brother, Dean was quick to follow suit, "Shall we do this alone?" Dean asked.

"Oh, um I hadn't thought of that,"

"Well I just didn't want you getting all teary and embarrassed," joked Dean.

"Shut up, jerk," 

"Bitch," smiled Dean, "Together?" 

Sam nodded and both of them cut their tattoo through the center.

* * *

"Ready Bro?" asked Gabriel smiling happily at his younger Seraph brother, it was to be their first Christmas with the Winchesters after finally finding them. All those years of not knowing where or how their mates were had been near torture, but they were determined to make up for lost time. especially with their first Christmas.

Angels loved everything to do with it being the most talked about Holiday that it reached their ears, the good and the bad.

Not wanting to seem overeager they had waited until December to head down to the Bunker rather than straight after Thanksgiving, hoping their humans would make use of the extra couple of days to make everything perfect.

"Do you think they'll have multi-colored lights?" asked Cas hopefully.

"You bet, in fact, I'm thinking color changing ones,"

Cas shook his head unable to imagine it, "I've heard Eggnog is both flavorful and foamy,"

"Whoo, Cas wants to get his drink on! I've increased your flavor receptors and I'll be ready to grace up mistletoe in a tick,"

"Gabriel! I'm not tricking Dean into kissing me,"

"I know that's why I offered to do it!" 

"It's still trickery, besides we're meant to let it happen naturally all the books say so,"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Cassie, I'm not risking Sam's heart on 101 steps for an Angel/Human relationship, I want to add some flare." especially when he could feel Sam was hiding some part of himself he thought was wrong.

Cas and Gabriel landed at the top of the descending stairs at the Bunker entrance hoping to see a beautifully coiled garland, only the railing was like always black and bare. Shrugging his shoulders Gabriel turned to Cas believing the brothers hadn't made it this far yet.

"I believe it's known that humans sometimes only decorate the rooms they inhabit the most," offered Cas in way of explanation.

"Yes that could be true, perhaps they don't have enough decorations for such a vast place," mused Gabriel knowing Cas would be excited by a shopping trip.

"So Sam could be in the library,"

"And Dean the kitchen," suggested Gabriel following his brother's logic.

"His dedication to food is a big part of him," agreed Cas.

"You head that way and I'll take the library if we don't find anything we'll meet at the bottom of the stairs."

* * *

Dean and Sam were happily ensconced in the TV room, cold beers close to hand and a bowl of chips on the table watching The Haunting of Hill House, when the door burst open scaring both brothers, Sam lost control of the chips while Dean dropped his beer directly on his toe.

"Mother fucker!" shouts Dean both from the pain and surprise visit, definitely worse while watching a ghost show, not that Dean was scared by a TV show of course.

In the blink of an eye the lights come on, TV paused, chips and beer corrected and Dean's throbbing toe felt like it had moments before the drop, perfectly fine.

"Still nothing!" exclaimed Gabriel taking in the room, of course, he hadn't been expecting perfectly coordinated decor but he'd take a load of faulty lights over nothing.

"Maybe we misjudged the calendar," wondered Cas.

"Bro, it's December."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"What are we...," Cas trailed off feeling his eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Cas," breathed Dean his feet moving forward as the sight of his Angel's distress.

"It's Christmas, Samclaus, mine and Cassie's first among humans,"

"And that's a big deal?" Sam glanced at his brother wondering how that hadn’t sunk in already.

"It's your biggest holiday!"

"Gabe, please I don't want to fight can we just go for a little bit?" asked Cas his voice barely loud enough to hear, Gabriel answered with a nod and they both left before Sam or Dean could object.

***

After the angels left Sam headed to his room leaving Dean to bury his head in Netflix.  
Laptop in hand he settled on his bed to do what he always did when he felt confused or didn’t understand something: research.

It wasn’t long before he a good selection of open tabs.

Dean opened his eyes gasping at the weight suddenly placed on his lap, “Dude that hurt!” Groaned Dean finding Sam stood over him after he’d unceremoniously dropped his laptop on Dean’s lap.

“Oops, sorry but I needed to show you something,”

Dean promising payback later moved his eyes to the screen seeing results for planning the perfect Christmas, “This again?” questioned Dean.

“It’s really important Dean, I’ve never seen Gabriel like that before I need to make it right,”  
Sam took a breath before adding, “I love him, and I know you feel that away about Cas,”

“Sammy,” warned Dean feeling on show, he wasn’t good about showing his emotions though he always knew his match with Cas was meant to be romantic he was scared his love and leave them past would screw his future. But the look on Cas’ face hadn’t been blown away by the power of Netflix so battling against his fear Dean turned back to the laptop. “Dude how many tabs do you need?”

“There’s a lot of information out there,” defended Sam.

“Sam, how are we supposed to pull this off? Sam took back the laptop moving to sit on the sofa once Dean brought his legs up "We don’t know the first thing about Christmas.”

“Well I thought we could involve Gabe and Cas, and um I was thinking you could handle the food,” said Sam dangling the proverbial carrot.

" What like a turkey?"

"Traditionally Turkey is a Thanksgiving food but we can have one if you want, I have one dish I need to make Gabe but I was thinking the works you know so a turkey, stuffing, roast potatoes and glazed ham," answered Sam while finding the correct tab displaying a delicious looking ham joint, predictably Dean's eyes glazed over to match. "Oh and the best part pigs in blankets,"

"Sammy you know I hate sausage rolls!"

"Of course, but I was talking about the British version,"

"Oh God, what do they use as the blanket?"

"Bacon," said Sam shit-eating grin in full display as he showed Dean the relevant tab, a color picture of little sausages wrapped in bacon cooked to perfection, “Oh and dessert is usually pie,”

"Dude next time lead with this! I'm in," Said Dean completely serious, "You got anything else you need to share?"

"Yeah, I found these videos on Youtube about having the perfect Christmas I thought we could watch them," Dean looked at Sam dumbfounded but his Brother had already engaged the puppy eyes.

"The things I do for you," said Dean shaking his head, "who's running this show?"

"Um, these guys named Ed and Harry the channel's called JoyChasers,"

"Of course it bloody is," said Dean as Sam pushed play.

* * *

The next morning Sam and Dean were sat nervously at the map table as if waiting for a meeting of their enemies, not their future spouses, Sam glanced at Dean who nodded giving the go ahead to call the Angles down.

“Hey guys,” greeted Sam attempting to sound relaxed.

“Sammoose, Dean,” greeted Gabriel.

“Hey,” he replied directing it at Cas.

“Hello Dean, hello Sam,”

“We want to apologize,”

“What! Sammy we’re the ones who should be doing that,” announced Gabriel as Cas  
nodded his agreement.

“Huh?”

“We should have thought more about how you grew up,” answered Cas before continuing  
“We just thought that-“

“Our dear old Dad would have some festive cheer in his heart for his kids,” Cas nodded looking sad. Dean still remembered the night he stole gifts from a house close to the motel they were staying in at the time.

“He didn’t,” whispered Sam “but Dean and I want to be different so we thought you could help us have our first Christmas together,”

"Really?" asked Gabriel his eyes wide in shock.

"Since it means so much you guys should get to experience the whole thing," answered Sam his brain sparking an idea, "Is there anything you guys specifically want to do?"

"I've always wanted to do Secret Santa," answered Cas surprising both the Winchesters. 

"And can we watch a load of Christmas movies?"

"Seriously, that's what you choose?" asked Dean, Cas nodded his cheeks blushing.

"Aren't they the cutest!" Smirked Gabriel to Sam causing Dean to shot him a glare.

"Gabriel, what about you?"

"Besides an advent calendar, I'd love to get decorating," 

Look behind you," said Sam as both Gabe and Cas did as instructed finding four advent  
calenders on the wall all with the first three days open.

"You ate my candy!" screamed Gabriel.

"It was Dean,"

"Dude!" admonished Dean staring daggers at Sam for the betrayal, before feeling Gabriel's eyes on him, "Look it was free candy alright, I figured you could just poof it back,"

"Dean, that's not…" started Cas only to get cut off.

"Poof it back! We're not third rate magicians at some kid's birthday party, honestly, you talk as if we have no finesse."

"Well you can do it, can't you? Besides, you would have stolen it too," said Dean causing Cas to nod his head.

"Cassie you're meant to be on my side," huffed Gabriel snapping fingers causing his and Cas' now untouched calendars to land in their hands.

"Told you so,"

"Okay, let's move on, so today we thought we could start with decorations," said Sam, 

"Team Sabriel will take that," announced Gabriel.

"Cas, would you like to come with me to the butcher's and then to pick out a tree?"  
Cas smiled, "I'd like that very much,"

To hide his glee Dean quickly busied himself by ripping some paper into four to write their names on, once folded he placed them into a bowl.

"Wait, are we doing normal presents as well?"

"We better, I already got mine wrapped," declared Gabriel.

"Sure, Secret Santa can be five to ten dollars and -" 

"Something sexy!" butted in Gabriel

"No, something well anything but that." Clarified Dean.

Once names were chosen they headed out in the Impala.

***

Sam caught sight of Gabriel after losing him to fairy lights, truthfully Sam was freaking out over gift ideas. Dean could be easily pleased with a cool t-shirt and coupons for pie, Cas would appreciate anything weird that humans had invented. Gabriel was extra hard because it meant so much and Sam had drawn his name out of the bowl.

The secret Santa gift could be fancy candy, the other, oh wait, could he perhaps take Gabriel at his word and get something sexy. Once this tree was decorated Sam had more research to do.

"Sammy, there you are!" turning around Sam was confronted by a full trolley that had been pretty empty moments ago and Gabriel swathed in a load of tinsel, gone were the colors of his childhood - green, red, silver and gold - now it seemed tinsel was every color ever made even an unfortunate orange tone.

He sided with Elle Woods on that one

"Wow, Gabe did you leave anything for someone else? Asked Sam casting his eyes over the loot, weirdly he noticed a small paper bag with the shop's logo, had Gabriel already purchased something?

He reached out for it only to get his hand slapped away, "Dean's secret Santa gift?"

Gabriel's eyes went wide, "Who told you?"

"You just did," 

Why Sammy you little sneak?" said Gabriel proudly.

"I figured you rigged that result?"

"Maybe," replied Gabriel playing coy only for Sam to raise his eyebrow, "Fine but I have a plan, say could you hide this in your closet?"

"Of course," 

"Thanks, Samheart, now let's go check out the DVDs!"

Across town Cas and Dean were walking around a Christmas Tree farm trying to find the perfect spruce.

“This one?” he asked holding tree number, actually Dean had lost count due to the fact that Cas was sending Gabriel pictures of each specimen, without the use of phones.  
Dean was feeling a little up against it himself, watching the entire catalog of videos by JoyChasers Dean was obsessing over the perfect gift for Cas, Sam would be happy with some books and he could just bake Gabriel a cake or find something antique.

"Wait a sec, Dean," said Cas stopping midway to yet another tree, obviously Gabriel was responding again.

"Gabriel has deemed the spruce five trees back the one," informed Cas rather eerily.

Mother fucker! He did that on purpose if there was any justice in the world it would have been sold by now. Gabriel was unendingly playful Dean didn't understand how Sam coped.

Once Baby was parked, Dean felt unsurprised when Cas bolted out of the car sticking him with the tree, luckily Sam arrived to help. 

Obviously, decorations were too much of a pull for the Angels to help with the heavy lifting.

"Hey," greeted Sam looking how he felt.

"Feel like we've bitten off more than we can chew?" asked Dean.

"Yep, I've never seen Gabriel so excited and that's like his base level," signed Sam rolling his shoulders.

“Exactly, why this Holiday, the calendar has loads since February,” grabbing a pocket knife off his tool shelf Dean went about cutting the tree loose, Sam moved to take the bottom. 

Both carrying it into the Bunker finding their angels gushing over decorations over the map table.

"Cassie, take a look at our men work!" Gabriel was quick to announce on sight of the brothers, tapping Cas' shoulder to get his point across.

"Stop ogling and tell us where you want it," demanded Dean, trees were fucking heavy.

"In the corner opposite the stairs, so it'll be the first thing we see coming home," answered Cas.

"Cassie that was beautiful," said Gabriel who clicking his fingers had the tree out of the Winchesters grip (damn, it had been nice to watch) and set perfectly where Cas' suggested.

"Gabe we bought a stand for it," said Dean while holding zero desire to get under this prickly tree it was the principle of the matter.

"Those things are a menace, right, let's get some hot chocolate and decorate," 

"Dean come and look at everything!" demanded Cas as Sam left with Gabriel to the kitchen.

Joining his angel Dean’s eyes were assaulted by all the glitter but with Cas looking so happy beside him Dean did his best to find some festive cheer, “I like the reindeer,” he said pointing at the nine wooden tree decorations.

“Me too, they’re very important to Santa so need to be represented and look at all the tinsel and baubles!" 

“Want to start without them?" asks Dean watching as Cas nods before looking guiltily toward the kitchen, "Did they get any lights?" tempts Dean again only this time successfully as Cas bounds over with several different options.

Finding the correct box is easy thanks to a picture of a tree, "Wow, Cas these change color," 

"Really?" Dean nodded, "I want to see them," 

Smiling Dean opens the box, once plugged he drapes the lights -in a way he hopes is artfully done - over the tree.

"What treachery is this? asks Gabriel entering the room with a floating tray holding four mugs filled with hot chocolate, marshmallows and cream.

"Don't be dramatic, Gabe, just get in here so we can turn them on,"

Fine Cassie, but you know I love drama," Cas rolls his eyes something he does often in his brother's company. "Sammy, hurry up," shouts Gabriel.

"Sorry," he calls back, a second later he's coming through the door.

Dean flicks the switch causing an aww to fill the room and not just from the angels.

"Look at them change," gushed Gabriel.

"Humans can create simply beauty very well," stated Cas.

"Right now everyone grab a bauble!" demanded Gabriel unlike the others Dean grabbed a hot chocolate.

***

Once the bunker was decorated to Gabriel’s exact specification and Sam had hidden the items for the Angel to make mischief life returned to normal.

Dean was winding down at his construction job and Sam had a few days of college left before the holidays, while things became more intense for the Angels. Though they always made it down to the bunker every night for dinner and whatever Christmas movie was at the top of the pile. 

Cas loved that classics, while Gabriel favored anything animated and Die Hard ended in a fight. Elf they were planning to watch again.

One changed noticed but in no way discussed by the brothers was the constant accumulation of decorations. It seemed whenever they went out for groceries whether together or alone a new decoration would come back with the food.

Cas and Gabriel were delighted.

***

Dean was fully regretting his decision to handle the food, or at least the shopping part anyway. This morning he'd called Cas down to get everything they needed for the big day, even writing out a meticulous list.

It was chaos.

On top of the crowds fighting over the last few items on the shelf, Dean had to deal with an over-excited Angel. Luckily Cas was super cute and completely awestruck by the Christmas foods on offer firing a neverending barrage of questions at Dean: What is this? How does it taste? Are there new things every year? And on and on the why never coming into question because Christmas was reason enough.

Currently on his radar were candy canes, gingerbread houses and Tom and Jerry cocktails.  
Dean was blaming google for that last one.

Navigating the aisles was a complete nightmare and Cas was gone as soon as he spotted something red or green. 

The trolley was mostly full of Christmas themed food and E numbers, looking down at his list Dean saw all that was left to get were the pecan for his spectacular Pecan Chocolate Chip pie, Ice cream and the vegetables, having left them last so they wouldn't get crushed.  
Dean wanted out of the mayhem meaning it was time to wrangle his angel.

"Cas!" Dean shouted moving in the direction he saw him last while feeling like a complete fool.

"I'm here!" greeted Cas a little loudly approaching from the other side, it was enough to make Dean jump a little.

Turning to face him he noticed a pot of jello in one hand the other wielding a spoon ready to plunge into the deep red dessert, "Cas, where did you get that?"

"Other there," Cas waved his spoon holding hand behind him, "It's a spiced Cranberry infusion jello, Dean everything tastes so good with my enhanced receptors," explained Cas digging in for more.

"Did you get one for me?" he asked never one to turn down free food.

Cas looked at Dean then down at his jello before facing Dean again, "This was meant to be for you, only it was so good, we can get more," enthused Cas grabbing Dean arm over to a table covered in different color jello samples.

Behind the table was a redheaded lady dressed as an elf, "Back again Sugar, why you just can't keep away huh?" she asked smiling.

"Can I grab another jello for Dean?" asked Cas motioning at Dean as if proof were needed he wasn't attempting to cheat the system.

"Absolutely, take a green one it's cinnamon apple," Dean accepted it eagerly digging in happilyy to find it tasted like apple pie. "He's an angel right?"

Dean stilled not knowing the reaction that was waiting, glancing over to Cas who was happily looking over the remaining jello, Dean returned his eyes to the lady, "Yes."

"Sorry I didn't mean anything, I only ask because I matched too, I figured he was one because no-one else has been up to my booth in like three hours," she said smiling making Dean relax.

"So your Angel had a thing for Christmas?" asks Dean getting more interested.

"Yep," she replied popping the p, "I'm Charlie, truth be told I'm only doing this to help out a friend and because my Angel loves the costume," 

Cas who had sauntered back was about to speak, Dean quickly jumped in, "Don't even think about it Cas," no way was Dean dressing up in tights.

"What's your angel called?" asked Cas.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, I've been dying too, but it's silly to assume you all know each other, she's called Anna," Dean noticed how happy she was and wanted to know about her story.

"Oh Anna, she's so lovely, Gabriel and I would love to catch up sometime," mentioned Cas.

"I think that can be arranged, I've got a good feeling about you two," Dean smiled feeling the same, "How are you two sending tomorrow?" it was Christmas Eve.

"My brother's arranged for us to go to the cinema," that was news to Dean, "Oh surprise, Dean," added Cas. 

Well, it was the thought that counts.

"Would you like to join us? We're watching Star Wars and a Christmas Movie," hell yes a double feature. 

"Yes, I love meeting fellow nerds," 

Knowing at times you had to join in rather be left behind Dean spoke, "We'll take ten each of the apple and Cranberry jellos" Cas smiled gleefully. "Cas shall we mainly get green veg?" asked Dean.

"Yes, absolutely," agreed Cas as Dean decided to bake up a batch of red velvet cupcakes with green frosting.

The time for being a Grinch was over.

***

Sam and Gabriel graced straight to Sam's bedroom, he couldn't remember a more special Christmas Eve.

In the afternoon, Sam had found Gabriel in his bedroom hiding more things for his prank against Dean. 

More importantly, he was also there to whisk Sam away, to a fucking Christmas Market in Prague!

Though slightly nervous about his lunch making another reappearance due to Angel Air, having only conquered short trips so far.

Safe in the knowledge, Gabriel would be with him and Cas and Dean were heading to the cinema for a double bill of Star Wars and a Christmas Movie, Sam took Gabriel's hand.

It had been a great decision.

Sam wanders over to the bed, lying flat on his back his stomach full of delicious soups and fried carp, Gabriel had pretty much eaten his weight in cookies.

The markets were so much bigger than he'd expected, filled with stalls and the aroma of cooking food. The whole place was lit up with more lights than he could count, it was beautiful.

Sam couldn't wait to go again, hopefully with Cas knowing the young angel would lose his shit.

Weight falling on the bed pulled Sam from his memories as Gabriel lay down next to him, though nervous Sam immediately moved closer until Gabriel wrapped his arm around him pulling closer.

"Sam, you're trembling," 

"Am not," denied the human.

"Talk to me, Baby," Sam shivered again for a completely different reason, "You like it I when I call you that, huh?" 

Fuck! Gabriel knew, but Sam couldn't show this side of himself. Growing up he'd always had to be strong, to know when to shut up and not cry or face the wrath of his father.

"I, no, I don't," he tried wanting Gabriel to believe him.

"Sammy, please don't lie, Baby, you're such a good boy," Sam felt his cock twitch in his pants as a moan left his lips. 

"I'm not meant to like it," whispered Sam

"Baby, whoever said such a thing?" asked Gabriel wanting to smite whoever had hurt his boy.

"I should be strong, a friend said I was too big to be a bottom, that I would be depriving real bottoms of my endowment," embarrassed Sam coved his face with his hand, he'd never told that to anyone, the guy in question quickly became an ex-friend.

"You can be whatever you want and I'd fucking love to top you, Baby," Sam gasped hearing those words, he felt soothed. "Right, how about we get under the covers and I hold you while we sleep?" 

"You mean you don't want to have sex?" asked Sam.

"Baby, you're not in the right headspace right now, especially after telling me all that, but I'd love to snuggle the hell out of you as long as you want that?"

"I, yes, please, Gabriel," whispered Sam.

***

Sam (who had slept the best sleep ever) and Gabriel entered the kitchen having followed their noses from the bedroom.

"Cooking already Dean?" asked Sam helping himself to two breakfast muffins quickly passing one to Gabriel.

"Someone convinced me to go with the really big turkey," he answered looking fondly in Cas' direction who was busy creating eggnog coffee.

"It's tradition to be sick of leftovers by the time January rolls around."

"So when are we doing gifts?" asked Dean

"Definitely after dinner or nothing will get cooked," toyed Gabriel.

"It's probably best if you unwrap my gifts after breakfast away from prying eyes," said Sam.

"Ooh, Baby you got me all intrigued,"

"And the rest of us slightly nauseous, join us on the couch for a movie afterwards, it's going to be Elf, come on Cas," said Dean pulling his angel away. 

"You know muffins are a very portable breakfast," stated Gabriel.

"Seriously you can't wait?" Gabriel shook his head in answer, gasping as Sam lifted him off the stool to carry him back to their bedroom.

"Oh fuck, that's so hot!" cried Gabriel as Sam placed him on the couch before moving to pull a bag out from under the bed.

"I sort of took you at your word, I hope that's okay," Sam had managed to wrap it in a one mega package knowing he wouldn't cope with a one by one reveal.

Never being one to stand on ceremony Gabriel attacked the wrapping paper with vigor, "Holy shit Sammy! Did you buy the sex shop beginners package or what!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"Um, I learned a lot researching for your present and thought this would show you what I'm interested in." shrugged Sam feeling at war a little with his desires and fears. Buying everything currently on the bed was to show Gabriel he was ready to have the sex he wanted for himself, he was still nervous though.

"Sam I'm delighted only now I wish we hadn't agreed to a movie with our brothers," 

"We could blow it off," suggested Sam.

"And blow each other," joked Gabriel, "It's fine Sambo, I won't allow our first time to be a quick fumble to take the edge off, I want to take my time with you and we're going to build up to these, slowly." 

"Gabriel that's not helping," luckily for Sam Gabriel was nice enough to click his fingers dousing Sam in the grace equivalent of a cold shower.

"Better?" 

"Yeah, right now you go watch a movie I have something to take care of in the kitchen," said Sam shooing Gabriel away

***

With stuffed bellies (Gabriel had eaten at least half of his candied yams rather than pie for dessert), dishes ignored and all other gifts unwrapped (old books, tech, bee things, funny t-shirts) all that was left was a round of secret Santa. Cas was once again a bubble of excitement already sporting one of his new gifts, a yellow hoodie with a cute bee on the front.

“So who’s first?” asks Dean

“Sam!” up jumps Castiel (unaware he’s giving the game away) his cute leg warmers grouping around his ankles, Gabriel smirks at Dean’s adoring face, scoffing when it morphs into lust as Cas bends over to pluck a small rectangular gift from under the tree passing it to Sam. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam smiles at the angel taking the present, revealing an assortment of shampoo cubes.

“I hope they’re okay, only I know you care about the environment and your hair,” said Cas completely missing Dean’s laugh.

"They're perfect," Sam got up next to grab his gift for Gabriel, 

"Thank you, Sam," Gabriel had it open before Sat made it back to his seat, "Ooh fancy chocolates, I feel positively wooed." gushed Gabriel already opening the box.

Dean had his close at hand passing the heavy parcel to Cas who looked far too happy to  
open the thing.

"Cas, open it," prodded Gabriel moving to sit on Sam's lap and feed him chocolates.  
Cas did so, gently, always one to go at his own pace until finally, he revealed a jar of the most expensive artisanal honey Dean's ever bought.

"Thank you, Dean, I'll try it at breakfast tomorrow," said Cas coming over to kiss his cheek, Dean was all of the sudden doing the math he was on the only one without a gift so far which means, "Gabriel,"

"Yet bet, Dean-o," shouted Gabriel pulling something small and wrapped in blue from his pocket before throwing it Dean's way.

Catching it, Dean thought it best to get it over with quickly (before it exploded) and ripped it open to find a star tree decoration, it was white it gold writing in the middle saying 'Baby's First Christmas'.

What the hell? Though his confusion was quick to morph into pure clarity.

"Gabriel what the fuck have you done to my car!" shouted Dean, not bothering to wait for answer Dean ran to the garage doing his best to ignore Gabriel's laughing.

The answer, Gabriel had gussied her up with fairy lights, mistletoe and snow spray. 

"Dean have you really seen it in here?" shouted Cas from the backseat of the Impala. Dean just wanted to get Baby free of decorations and payback on Gabriel.

"I glanced," replied Dean, opening the back door for Cas to get out only to be pulled in, "Cas! What the hell?" 

"Stop being mad and look!" demanded the Angel, taking heed because Dean liked an authoritative Cas he looked for longer than five seconds.

Oh wow, it was beautiful. The whole Impala was decorated in hanging mistletoe and fairy lights, far from tacky it real pretty.

"Did he make it bigger? asked Dean feeling the spaciousness was off.

"A little," Dean continued taking everything in suddenly realizing he was sitting under a load of mistletoe with Cas! 

"That little shit!" 

"Dean, you're meant to be basking in the simple beauty," 

Not that again!

"Cas, this is a complete setup! Ah you know because of the mistletoe,"

"Oh, the kissing plant," Dean nodded, "Would that be so bad?" asked Cas turning to look at Dean.

"Oh, um, no, I mean I would want that," Dean replied sounding ridiculous, "But only if you do, it's okay if you don't, you shouldn't have to feel ready because I am," added Dean unable to think of a time he'd stammered more.

"Thank you, Dean," turning to lock eyes with his angel, Dean jolted suddenly when Cas crawled all over him, once situated he was straddled across Dean's thighs.

What the hell was he meant to with his hands? Cas giggled making it obvious it was a thought loud enough to hear.

"I could show you?" Dean nodded feeling things begin to perk up. Cas took his hands placing them on his hips before rolling them.

Dean gasped out his body responding in zings of pleasure, screw the metaphor he was closing in on full hardness. "Fuck Cas, do that again?"

"No, I want to kiss you first," Dean nodded and not a second later their mouths crashed together, starting sweet but soon becoming more demanding. Cas smartly rolled his hips again causing Dean to gasp, it was enough for Cas to slide his tongue inside to get his first real taste of his human.

The sounds he made were so beautiful as if overcome.

"Cas, it feels so good," moaned Dean yielding to Cas' ministrations again.

"For me too," agreed Cas moving to pepper kisses on Dean's throat, "Will you fuck me, Dean?"

Dean nodded feeling too excited to use words and Cas graced them to his bedroom.

In the end, the Winchesters realized Christmas was pretty fucking great.


End file.
